Dareka No Tame Ni
by synstropezia
Summary: Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa aku hidup? Apa tujuanku? Demi siapa aku hidup? Benar juga…Aku hidup demi dirinya.


Summary : Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa aku hidup? Apa tujuanku? Demi siapa aku hidup? Benar juga…Aku hidup demi dirinya.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

A/N : Cerita ini aku ambil dari judul lagu JKT48 yaitu Dareka No Tame Ni ( Demi Seseorang ) Semoga bagus :)

Berangkat bekerja di pagi hari, pulang sekitar jam 7 malam. Setelah pulang memasak makan malam, mandi dan tidur. Itulah rutinitas Erza selama 2 tahun terakhir, tiada hari tanpa bekerja. Ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Nana. Ya, Erza sudah bekeluarga, dia menikah dengan Jellal. Seorang yang buta karena sebuah alasan.

Menurut Erza, kehidupannya yang sekarang jauh dari harapannya. Apa salah ingin memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan normal? Nana sangat membenci ayahnya, suaminya buta dan Erza sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya.

Hari Senin ini, seperti biasanya Erza sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Anaknya Nana, berlari kedepan pintu dan memeluk ibunya. Erza hanya mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Mama berangkat kerja dulu ya, sayang"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Jaga rumah dan ayahmu ya"

Nana hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan tanda mengerti. Jellal sendiri hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, lagi-lagi dia tidak pamit padaku, begitu pikirnya. Erza pun sampai di tempat kerjanya, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti, kebetulan disana ada Lucy rekan satu kerjanya.

"Ohayou, Erza" Sapanya

"Ohayou" Sapa Erza balik

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Biasa saja. Oh iya, aku dengar kamu sedang mengandung anak pertamamu. Selamat ya"

"Arigato. Bagaimana kabar Jellal dan Nana?"

"Mereka berdua baik. Kamu peduli sekali padaku"

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman"

Mendengar Lucy berkata seperti itu, Erza hanya tersenyum. Meski lelah bekerja, ia senang memiliki seorang teman yang bisa diajak bicara. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, saat itu Erza dan Lucy tengah berbincang-bincang. Lalu salah seorang pegawai memanggil Lucy, ternyata ada seseorang yang mencarinya, dia adalah Natsu, suami Lucy.

"Kamu meninggalkan bekalmu lagi" Ucap Natsu yang terlihat ngos-ngosan

"Gomen, aku kan hampir terlambat tadi"

"Ingat, selesai bekerja pulang kerumah. Kalau bisa aku akan menjemputmu"

"Kamu selalu berkata begitu, akhirnya aku harus naik angkutan umum"

"Kali ini aku janji. Lagipula kamu kan sedang hamil, kalau aku melanggar janjiku nanti anak kita marah" Katanya sambil tersenyum usil

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kamu balik lagi ke kantor, nanti tidak keburu makan siang"

"Bye" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Lucy membalas senyum Natsu dan melambaikan tangan diam-diam Erza menguping pembicaraan mereka, ia sendiri hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua yang menurutnya begitu romantis. Andai bisa seperti itu…

"Ada apa Erza?" Tanya Lucy yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Erza

"Ti…Tidak..Natsu sayang padamu ya"

"Memang, dan aku juga menyayanginya. Jellal juga pasti sayang padamu"

"Apa iya?" Tanya Erza dengan nada yang agak ragu

"Iya, percaya deh. Kamu tidak membawa bekal?"

"Bawa" Erza menunjukkan sebungkus roti isi daging

"Tidak baik makan roti terus, sesekali belilah yang lain"

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku baik-baik saja kok"

Selesai makan, mereka pun kembali bekerja. Oh iya, Erza bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di Fairy Cafe. Cafe itu sudah berdiri 5 tahun lamanya, cafe tutup sekitar jam 6 sore, jika sedang ramai bisa tutup sekitar jam 7 malam. Akhirnya cafe pun tutup. Erza dan Lucy bersiap-siap mengganti baju dan pulang ke rumah. Tak lama menunggu, sebuah mobil siap untuk menjemput Lucy. Sebelum Lucy sempat naik ke mobil nya, Erza memanggil namanya.

"Lucy" Panggilnya

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Bicara sekarang saja"

"Nanti saja ya di telepon. Hubungi aku jam 8 malam nanti"

"Baiklah"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan. Erza apa kamu mau naik?" Tawar Natsu

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku jalan kaki saja"

"Hati-hati di jalan" Kata Lucy

Mobil yang dinaiki Lucy pun melaju dengan begitu cepat. Sebenarnya Lucy dan Erza itu satu arah, jika saja Erza menerima tawarannya, ia bisa sampai jam 7.30 atau malah lebih cepat. Ya, dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa menolak, hanya tidak ingin merepotkan saja. Sekitar 1 jam berjalan kaki. Erza pun sampai didepan rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam. Langsung saja Nana memeluk ibunya seperti tadi pagi.

"Okarinasai mama" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Mama pulang Nana"

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang rupanya"

"Ya, aku pulang Jellal…"

Erza hendak pergi untuk masuk ke dapur. Tetapi Jellal mencegahnya dan berkata.

"Tidak perlu masak, Aku tadi membeli makanan, aku bantu hangatkan"

"Aku bisa sendiri"

"Setelah makan dan mandi. Beristirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu"

Selama mereka berdua berbicara, Erza sama sekali tidak menatap Jellal. Kalau dilihat-lihat hubungan mereka kurang baik. Selesai mandi, Erza hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Anaknya Nana, berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Erza.

"Mama, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Tanyakan saja"

"Ma, kenapa papa buta? Teman sekolah dan tetanggaku selalu meledek. Aku kesal"

"Jika kamu sudah kelas 5 SD. Mama akan menceritakannya"

"Itu terlalu lama. Aku kan masih umur 8 tahun, baru masuk kelas 3. Masa harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi?"

"Kalau diceritakan sekarang, mama belum siap"

"Nanti saja kalau mama sudah siap"

"Anak pintar. Mama masuk ke kamar dulu ya"

Nana pun pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Terdengar suara telepon dari kamar Erza, langsung saja ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Erza apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berpikir tentang suatu hal"

"Hal apa?"

"Untuk apa aku hidup? Apa tujuanku hidup? Demi siapa aku hidup?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Semenjak Jellal menjadi buta, aku sering berpikir seperti itu"

"Kamu berkata seakan-akan hidupmu akan segera berakhir. Aku mengerti, semenjak Jellal menjadi buta kehidupanmu menjadi sulit"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Kamu harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Lebih baik begitu. Setelah kamu tau jawabannya, kamu akan mengerti"

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau ingin mengobrol lagi, telepon saja aku. Bye"

"Bye"

Erza POV

Kalau boleh jujur, aku agak kecewa dengan jawaban Lucy. Tapi, jika itu itu yang terbaik aku akan melakukannya. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jellal masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk diranjang disebelahku.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Lagi-lagi kamu sok tau"

"Oh, aku salah ya? Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kamu berbohong"

"I…Itu tidak benar! Sudahlah aku mau tidur"

Langsung saja aku menarik selimut dan pura-pura tidur. Semenjak Jellal menjadi buta, aku merasa dia menjadi lebih peka, juga lebih perhatian padaku. Akhirnya aku benar-benar tertidur, entah mengapa tidurku tidak nyenyak, sekitar jam 4 pagi aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata Jellal tidak ada ditempat tidurnya, kemana dia? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara dari dapur. Ternyata aku benar, di dapur aku melihat jika Jellal sedang memasak.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Biasanya dia tidak pernah masuk dapur, tidak ingin mengganggu aku pun masuk kembali kedalam kamar dan melanjutkan tidurku.

Hari ini kami sekeluarga makan masakan Jellal. Ya, masakanya tidak terlalu buruk. Saat bersiap-siap berangkat kerja, Jellal menghampiriku dan memberikan kotak bekal.

"Saat istirahat nanti, makanlah"

"Tentu. Terima kasih"

"Hati-hati di jalan, mama" Ucap Nana sambil melambaikan tangannya

Rasanya Jellal seperti tau keinginanku. Pasti itu hanya kebetulan saja. Hari ini aku terus-menerus tersenyum, aku merasa sangat senang. Tibalah jam istirahat, aku masih saja memandangi kotak bekal yang kupegang dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tumben kamu membawa bekal" Ucap Lucy yang membuat lamunanku buyar

"I…Iya, memang kenapa? Apa aneh jika aku membawa bekal?"

"Tidak kok. Justru bagus, pasti Jellal yang membuatkannya untukmu"

"Kamu tau darimana?"

"Hanya menebak, makanlah jarang-jarang kamu makan masakan Jellal"

Saat memakan sesuap nasi yang kucampur dengan sayur. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin menangis, tetapi aku menahannya. Aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang melihat aku menangis.

"Kamu sampai terharu begitu. Benar kan kataku, Jellal sayang padamu"

"Ya, kau benar. Kenapa aku meragukannya?"

"Aku yakin, sebentar lagi kamu akan menemukan jawabannya"

Jujur saja, ketika Jellal menjadi buta. Rasanya dunia serasa hancur, aku harus bekerja keras, aku harus merawatnya dan aku harus membesarkan Nana. Apalagi aku merasa Jellal tidak akan menyayangiku lagi. Ternyata aku salah…

Ketika jam pulang tiba, saat itu aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Tiba-tiba saja muncuk 3 orang preman yang menghalangi jalanku. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Selamat malam nona" Kata salah satu dari mereka

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Kamu yang bernama Erza bukan?" Tanyanya

"Iya. Kalian tau namaku darimana?"

"Ayahmu berhutang banyak pada kami. Dia berkata jika kamu akan melunasi hutangnya"

"Memang ayahku berhutang berapa?"

"Tidak banyak, sekitar 20 juta"

20 juta?! Mereka pikir uang 20 juta tidak banyak apa?! Ayah benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, demi judi dia sampai meminjam begitu banyak uang, bahkan saat aku masih kecil ayah menjual barang-barang di rumah, karena tidak bisa melunasinya ia berkata jika aku yang akan membayarnya, lalu kabur. Ayah macam apa itu?!

"Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut nona. Kami ingin kamu melunasinya saat hari Sabtu esok. Kita akan bertemu lagi ditempat ini, jika kamu tidak datang maka kami bertiga akan mendatangi rumahmu. Camkan itu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ketiga preman itu pergi, sedangkan aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Darimana aku akan mendapatkan yang sebanyak itu? Pikirku

Normal POV

Ketika Erza pulang, seperti biasa anaknya Nana memeluk ibunya. Erza sendiri hanya tersenyum, ya meski senyum itu dipaksakan.

"Kamu sudah bertambah tinggi rupanya"

"Tentu saja. Kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan setinggi mama"

"Besok sudah mau masuk sekolah. Apa kamu sudah mengerjakan semua PR?"

"Ada satu sih yang belum"

"Nanti mama bantu. Mama mandi dulu ya"

Sesudah mandi Erza masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya. Saat itu Nana sedang membaca buku diranjangnya, melihat Erza datang Nana langsung berdiri dan menarik lengannya Erza.

"Mama lama…" Nana mengatakannya sambil cemberut

"Maaf ya. PR apa yang belum kamu kerjakan?"

"Membuat karangan"

"Temanya?"

"Tentang ayah"

"Ayah ya…Ternyata mama harus menceritakannya sekarang"

"Apa mama sudah siap?"

"Sudah, dengarkan baik-baik ya"

Apa yang Erza ceritakan, Nana pun menulisnya diselembar kertas. Kalau mau tau isinya, tunggu hari Sabtu esok. Hari sudah larut, Nana sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya, tetapi tidak dengan Erza. Ketiga preman tadi benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Jellal yang sadar Erza belum tidur pun bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kamu sedang mempunyai masalah ya?"

"Jangan sok tau, aku tidak memiliki masalah"

"Memang benar tidak punya atau kamu tidak ingin memberi taukannya padaku?"

"DIAM!"

Ini pertama kalinya Erza membentak Jellal. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun terdiam dan tidur. Saat matahari terbit Erza perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan sesekali menguap. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, bahkan saat sarapan pun Erza terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kamu lelah?" Tanya Jellal

"Jangan sok tau…Aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo Nana, mama antar kamu ke sekolah"

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, Nana langsung berpamitan pada ibunya dan berlari memasuki kelas. Betapa kagetnya Erza karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, langsung saja ia berlari menuju Fairy Cafe. Lucy yang melihat Erza tergesa-gesa pun merasa heran.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu tidak terlambat kok, santailah sedikit"

"Aku pikir…Aku akan…Terlambat" Jawab Erza sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Ya, hari ini kamu sedikit kesiangan. Kamu mengantar anakmu bukan?"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus ganti baju"

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Erza yang seperti itu. Jam istirahat kali ini cukup berbeda, biasanya Erza dan Lucy makan bersama, tetapi kali ini Lucy makan sendirian. Kebetulan Levy lewat, ia pun bertanya pada Levy.

"Levy-chan. Apa kamu tau Erza kemana?"

"Aku lihat dia pergi ke ruang Ooba"

"Untuk apa dia kesana?"

"Entahlah"

Lucy POV

Entah mengapa firasatku buruk. Apa Erza melakukan kesalahan sehingga Ooba memanggilnya? Aku terus menunggunya tapi ia belum keluar juga. Akhirnya Erza keluar juga, aku melihat dia memegang sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat

"Erza, ada apa?" Tanyaku khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kamu sepertinya lelah dan juga kenapa kamu mengambil gaji lebih cepat?"

"Karena aku butuh" Jawabnya seakan mengacuhkanku

"Apa kamu sedang dalam masalah?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau butuh bantuan. Katakan padaku"

"Arigato"

Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan jawaban Erza. Saat jam pulang tiba, aku melihatnya sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Sudah kuduga dia punya masalah, karena khawatir aku masuk ke dalam dapur dan menghampirinya.

"Erza, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku sibuk…"

"Kumohon katakan padaku! Kamu memiliki masalah bukan?" Tanyaku serius

"Pulanglah. Jangan terlalu lelah, nanti bayimu kenapa-napa"

"Ta…"

Ucapanku langsung saja terhenti. Aku tidak bisa menang jika sudah berbicara dengan Erza. Akhirnya aku benar-benar pulang, bisa kulihat Natsu sudah menungguku dari tadi. Aku harap ia tidak marah, karena aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kamu lama sekali"

"Gomen"

"Mana Erza? Biasanya kalian keluar bersama"

"Dia sedang mencuci piring. Aku merasa sepertinya Erza memiliki masalah"

"Naiklah dulu. Nanti ceritakan di dalam mobil"

Lucy menuruti perkataan Natsu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat itu mobil mereka terjebak dalam macet yang cukup parah. Natsu pun memutuskan untuk buka mulut.

"Kenapa kamu begitu yakin, Erza sedang dalam masalah?"

"Soalnya dia meminta gaji lebih cepat, bahkan tadi Erza meminta tambahan pekerjaan. Wajahnya juga nampak gelisah"

"Begitu ya…Erza memang seperti itu, kalau pun ada masalah dia tidak akan bilang. Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya"

"Ya, semoga saja. Jangan sampai seperti waktu itu"

Aku jadi teringat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Erza tidak memberitau apapun, tiba-tiba saja media mengabarkan jika Jellal masuk rumah sakit, lalu 3 hari kemudian Jellal dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit karena Erza tidak mampu membayar biaya perawatan dan operasinya. Andai saja ia memberitau kami, mungkin kehidupan mereka bisa seperti dulu.

Normal POV

3 hari kemudian…

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Seharusnya Erza bekerja pada hari ini, tetapi Ooba menyuruhnya libur karena menurutnya Erza terlalu lelah. Ia baru saja selesai mengantar Nana dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Nana POV

Mama hari ini terlihat aneh, sepertinya mama frustasi dan lelah. Aku berlari memasuki kelas, disana ada Kaori dan Hikaru. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah teman baikku.

"Ohayou Kaori-chan, Hikaru" Sapaku

"Ohayou Nana-chan" Sapa mereka bersamaan

"PR mengarang kalian sudah selesai?" Tanyaku

"Sudah sih, tapi karangan ku jelek. Pasti hanya mendapat nilai B- hehehe" Kata Hikaru sambil tersenyum malu

"Pak Gray kan baik, dia tidak sepelit itu memberi nilai. Karanganmu sendiri, apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Kaori padaku

"Sudah, ta…tapi aku tidak ingin kalian membacanya. Malu…"

"Ayahmu itu buta. Bisa apa dia?" Seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka bertiga

Dia adalah Jonathan, bisa dibilang sih kalau dia itu anak paling menyebalkan di kelas. Setiap hari ia selalu saja meledekku, bahkan terkadang aku ingin menangis karena sudah tidak tahan dengan ejekannya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia" Kata Hikaru

"Iya, dia itu sirik" Kaori mengatakannya dengan nada meledek

"Sirik apanya? Seharusnya Nana yang sirik, karena ayah kita bekerja sedangkan ayahnya penggangguran hahaha…."

"Kamu keterlaluan!" Hikaru terlihat sangat kesal

"Aku tidak keterlaluan. Itu kenyataan"

Hikaru hendak membalas perkataan Jonathan, tetapi Pak Gray, guru bahasa Jepang mereka sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Semua murid duduk ditempat masing-masing, lalu ketua kelas mengucapkan salam. Kini giliran Pak Gray yang berbicara.

"Anak-anak, apa tugas mengarang kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah pak…"

"Bagus. Bapak ingin kalian membacakan kerangan tersebut. Yang bapak panggil namanya, maju kedepan"

Nama demi nama dipanggil oleh Pak Gray. Aku berharap supaya namaku tidak dipanggil. Tiba-tiba saja Pak Gray memanggil namaku, rasanya kakiku gemetaran. Kini aku berada didepan, aku menghembuskan nafas dan mengucapkan salam.

"O..O..Ohayou minna" Ucapku gugup

"Ohayou"

"Saya akan membacakan karangan bertema ayah, selamat mendengarkan"

**Ayahku bernama Jellal Fernandes, ia bekerja sebagai seorang penyihir dan bergabung dengan sebuah gulid Independen bernama Crime Sorciere. Pada awalnya ayah adalah anggota dewan sihir, tetapi ayah dipenjara karena berbuat jahat. Meski ayahku seorang pelarian penjara, aku harus bangga dan berterima kasih padanya. Setelah ia bergabung dengan gulid Crime Sorciere. Ayah menikah dengan mama dan saat itu mama sedang mengandung aku. Saat perjalanan pulang dari kota sebrang. Ayah dan mama bertemu dengan 6 orang penjahat yang juga penyihir. Ayah melawan mereka berenam sedangkan mama hanya memperhatikan dari dekat, karena serangan lawannya mata ayah menjadi buta, meski begitu aku dan mama selamat. **

"Awalnya aku membenci ayah, tetapi setelah tau kejadian itu aku merasa bersalah. Aku ingin berbakti pada ayah dan ibu, membahagiakan mereka dan membuat mereka bangga. Sekian terima kasih"

Entah mengapa setelah selesai membaca, air mata mengalir dari mataku. Aku tidak menyangka jika ayahku sehebat itu. Semua bertepuk tangan untukku, bahkan ada yang menangis. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah aku akan mengucapkab terima kasih pada ayah.

Erza POV

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung duduk disofa. Uang untuk melunasi hutangnya tidak cukup, setengahnya saja tidak ada, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rasanya aku benar-benar lelah, sesaat aku memejamkan mataku dan bersandar disofa. Dari belakang aku merasakan jika seseorang sedang memelukku.

"Jellal?"

"Sepertinya kamu sedang sedih" Katanya sambil meraba-raba wajahku

"He…hentikan. Aku malu tau"

"Hanya ada kita berdua di rumah, kenapa malu?" Sekarang ia mengelus-elus rambutku pelan

Wajahku langsung saja memerah. Aku merasa tidak terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"Kamu menangis" Ia menyeka air mataku dengan jarinya

"…."

"Apa kamu mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"….."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Membantu katamu?! Orang buta sepertimu memang bisa apa?!" Teriakku kearah Jellal

Emosiku benar-benar meledak. Aku berlari meninggalkannya, masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Aku duduk meringkuk dibalik pintu. Kenapa hidupku begitu sulit? Apa Tuhan tidak memperhatikanku? Apa Dia tidak mengasihiku? Air mataku langsung saja tumpah dalam sekejap, aku benar-benar tidak kuat menghadapi semua ini…

Normal POV

Sekitar jam 6 sore. Erza hendak pergi, diam-diam ia membuka pintu lalu menyelinap keluar. Disana ada tiga orang preman yang sudah menunggunya. Boss mereka datang menghampiri Erza.

"Nah nona, mana uangnya?"

"Ini" Jawab Erza sambil menyodorkan amplop berwarna cokelat

Dengan kasarnya preman tersebut mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Erza dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia membuang amplop tersebut dan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat marah.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Hanya satu juta yang kamu lunasi?! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Ma…maaf…"

"Boss menurutku lebih baik ia membayar dengan tubuhnya itu"

"Benar juga, dia cantik dan seksi"

"Tidak….Jangan…"

Ketiga preman tersebut hendak memperkosa Erza. Dari jauh terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jellal.

"Erza!" Teriak Jellal dari kejauhan

"Cih…Kupikir siapa ternyata hanya orang buta"

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya"

Salah seorang dari preman tersebut menendang sebuah tong sampah kosong, dengan cepatnya tong tersebut menggelinding kearah Jellal. Jellal yang menyadarinya langsung saja mendendang tong tersebut hingga mengenai wajah preman itu.

Lalu preman yang kedua maju dan berusaha meninju Jellal, tetapi dengan cepatnya Jellal menghindarinya dan menendang punggungnya dari belakang. Boss mereka mengambil pistol dari kantongnya dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut tepat dikepala Erza.

"Hey buta! Jika kau bergerak maka dia akan kutembak!"

"Kita lihat saja"

Secara tiba-tiba Jellal menghilang dari pandangan preman tersebut. Tau-tau Jellal sudah berada dibelakang preman itu sambil memegang pistol yang dia ambil dari kantong salah seorang preman.

"Turunkan pistolmu atau kepalamu kutembak"

Preman itu langsung menurut dan menurunkan pistolnya, lalu dia berlari meninggalkan anak buahnya. Polisi pun datang dan menangkap kedua preman tersebut. Setelah polisi pergi, Jellal langsung memeluk Erza.

"Sudah aman sekarang"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau, aku ada disini?"

"Diam-diam aku mengikutimu"

"Gomen Jellal, gomen…"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku harus minta maaf, karena aku mengataimu tidak bisa apa-apa, aku sering membentakmu dan mengabaikanmu. Pada akhirnya kamu menyelamatkan hidupku 2 kali"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku telah membuatmu susah selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, apalagi aku tidak bisa bekerja karena aku buta. Aku gagal sebagai seorang lelaki"

Kini Erza balas memeluk Jellal dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Hey" Panggil Erza

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa kamu hidup? Tujuanmu hidup? Dan demi siapa kamu hidup?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja"

"Aku hidup untuk melindungimu, tujuanku hidup adalah membuatmu dan Nana bahagia dan aku hidup demi dirimu juga demi anak kita"

"Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu"

"Mana ada perempuan yang melindungi laki-laki? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan tiga janji padamu?"

"Ah iya, kau benar. Aku ingat"

Ketika sampai di rumah, mereka berdua melihat jika Nana tertidur disofa, ia memegang selembar kertas ditangan kanannya. Erza memperhatikan Nana yang sedang tidur dari dekat, ia nampak sangat manis.

"Nana membuat karangan tentang dirimu. Dikarangannya Nana berkata jika ia bangga dan ingin berterima kasih padamu"

"Aku senang dia berkata seperi itu"

"Terima kasih ayah"

"Sepertinya dia mengigau" Ucap Erza sambil tersenyum

Untuk saat yang lama Jellal dan Erza terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja Erza memeluk Jellal dan menangis.

"Arigato Jellal…Arigato"

"Kenapa berterima kasih?"

"Tanpamu mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan sampai saat ini, mungkin saja aku sudah bunuh diri karena merasa gila"

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu. Tanpamu mungkin aku merasa jika aku ini orang yang tak berguna. Terima kasih" Ucapnya sambil memelukku erat

Akhirnya Erza sadar untuk apa dia hidup sesulit ini, benar juga…Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Seharusnya aku menyadari hal ini dari awal. Aku hidup untuk menolong Jellal, tujuanku hanya satu yaitu hidup bahagia bersama Jellal dan Nana, dan aku hidup demi mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka hidupku ini tiada artinya…

"**Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meski kamu membenciku"**

"**Aku akan setia padamu, walaupun kamu selingkuh"**

"**Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi"**

"**Aku akan menetapi ketiga janji tersebut, supaya kamu bahagia Erza…"**

Tamat…

A/N : Beres juga :v Capek banget, demi bikin cerita ini aku harus kerja 2x Yang lelahnya tuh pas ngetiknya. Katanya sih usaha keras itu tidak akan mengkhianati, semoga benar. RnR Please?


End file.
